For the First Time
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to be a father, Annabeth Chase is about to be a mother. This is a one-shot of percabeth, read about their struggles, fears, and joys.


Perseus Jackson had never expected this to happen, he had become a father. Well not yet, Annabeth had given him the news she was pregnant which had him shook up. They'd been married for a year and now they were having a child, was he ready for parenthood? To take care of a little baby? To support his family? He was stressed and prayed frequently that'd he be a good father.

"That's great Annabeth." He enthused shakily but she knew he didn't mean it. She could hear the apprehension in his voice and looked up at him worriedly.

She grabbed his face in her hands and looked up at him,"What's wrong?" She whispered. Percy was so easy to read, he was like a book who's pages were very open and easy to understand.

He looked down at her helplessly,"What if I'm not a good dad?" He asked simply, he didn't elaborate and he didn't need to. She could see how stressed he was, how uncertainty was eating away at him. She hadn't seen him this nervous since the fight with Gaia, she knew he was overestimating this. His green eyes looked troubled as they stared into her cool and collected grey eyes, his shoulders were slumped in defeat and his facial expression showed how nervous he truly was.

She smiled at him softly,"Percy, you are such a seaweed brain. You know your not alone on this right? We're new parents and we'll make mistakes, but by those mistakes we'll learn from them. We have your parents and mine to help us along the way." She reassured. He smiled down at her and felt his some of his worry wash away, he kissed her softly before putting his hand on her stomach.

-Month one-

Annabeth had gotten bloated over the course of a month but that didn't deter Percy from kissing her or hugging her. She had begun to develop weird cravings as well as emotions, it was odd but Percy knew it was a girl thing so he never questioned her about it.

"Annabeth! I made you your chocolate covered asparagus!" Percy called to Annabeth who was lounging on the couch. She sat up and snatched the plate from him eagerly before she started to munch on them happily.

He flipped the channel from real house wives of New Jersey to Ridiculousness.

Annabeth slammed the plate down on the coffee table and he jumped,"Why did you change the channel! I was clearly watching that before you switched it to this stupid show."

Percy threw his hands up in surrender,"Sorry babe I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you babe me! Have you ever thought to consider my needs? It's all about you, you, you and what you want!" She growled.

Percy frowned and fought to keep his voice calm,"I've done a lot for you Annabeth, look the hormones are getting to you right now."

She glared at him,"No their not! I think I would know if hormones were taking over!"

Percy rolled his eyes and he knew he would have to be patient with his irritable wife,"Annabeth your being very rude, I've been working hard to keep you happy and your not appreciating all I've done for you." He said calmly. Annabeth looked murderous before her rage filled grey eyes turned sad. She looked grief stricken and tears flowed down her face.

His eyes widened and he felt awful, he didn't like seeing her so sad. Percy held her face in his hands,"I'm sorry Annabeth I didn't mean to make you cry." He brushed away stray blonde curls and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

She looked at him sadly before the tears overflowed,"I'm a horrible wife!" She wailed,"I'm ungrateful and rude and now I'm getting fat!"

It took all his will power not to laugh at her last comment,"Your the best wife ever! You took a dagger for me, we've been in Tartarus together, you mean the world to me. Your not getting fat your pregnant and your only rude because of your hormones. You and this baby are my life now and I swear to the Styx I won't leave." Thunder rumbled and Annabeth looked at him wide eyed before she smiled at him. Her cheeks were stained from the flow of tears that had ran down her face, her eyes were puffy but he didn't think she looked any less beautiful. He hugged her and rested his thin on her head, they sat there just enjoying each others company and imagining what life would be like with a baby.

-Month 5-

"And the the papa bear said, Somebody's been sleeping in my bed!" Percy read, Annabeth was noticeably pregnant. She smiled as her husband read to the baby, she patted her stomach and felt a soft kick.

"Do you hear him? Do you hear your daddy baby girl?" She cooed and rubbed her belly, Percy stopped reading and kissed her stomach.

There was another soft kick and Annabeth grinned at Percy,"I think she likes you."

He smiled,"That's good, but then again who wouldn't like this?" He asked cockily and gestured to himself. Annabeth raised her hand making Percy laugh, he held her hand in his and kissed her fingers. He had never felt so happy, he was with Annabeth who was about to have a beautiful baby girl. He began to hum softly while he put an ear on her stomach to see if he could hear the baby, instead she gave him a sharp kick to the ear making both demigods groan. Percy clutched his ear while Annabeth held he stomach, Percy began to laugh.

Annabeth looked down at her stomach,"She's gonna be a feisty one." She picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

Percy snorted,"Just like her mom."

The blonde glared at him,"What was that?"

"I love you?" It came out as more of an question.

"Good answer." She said while still giving him the evil eye which made him avert his gaze. She started laughing but it turned into a groan once the baby kicked her, Percy pointed at her and laughed,"Ha ha." She chucked the book at him and it hit him square in the chest, he fell on his back and groaned. She laughed at him again and he got up and stalked toward her. She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unfazed before he began tickling her. She shrieked with laughter and she tried to get him to stop, blonde hair bounced as she laughed uncontrollably. Tears were coming down her face making Percy laugh as well.

"Hear that baby girl? Mommy is ticklish." Percy cooed as he began to stop tickling her, his wife glared at him. The baby wasn't even born yet and he was crazy about her, he would sing to her, read her books, and talk to her with Annabeth.

"Don't tickle me seaweed brain, you know I hate it when you do that." She growled and crossed her arms across her chest and Percy grinned at her before giving her a big kiss on the cheek, even though she never made things easy for him he loved her. She smiled and knew that Percy would be the perfect Dad.

-Month 9-

"When are you going to come out of there!" Annabeth asked in exasperation as she had her daily rant to her stomach.

"Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Percy defended as he patted Annabeth's huge stomach.

She glared at him,"You don't have a baby in your stomach, your not huge, you don't eat weird things, and you can put on shoes! I want her out!" Annabeth yelled. Percy threw his hands up in surrender and shot her an apologetic look, he knew that being pregnant must be difficult for her. She constantly threw up and always felt sick. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, he knew given the chance Annabeth would rather face Gaia again then go through another pregnancy.

"Sorry, I forgot how hard this would be for you. She'll come out soon, but until then we should start brainstorming for a name for her." He suggested and Annabeth brightened instantly. Her eyes looked as though she was solving and thinking about a million problems all at the same time. She appeared to be calculating something and her brow furrowed in concentration, Percy thought it was adorable when her face was all scrunched up in thought. It was a face she made often and it made him smile, he began to play with her hair as he made her tight curls bounce.

Suddenly her whole face lit up and Percy could see she had solved the calculation in her vivid grey eyes,"What about Grace? Grace Jackson?" She asked excitedly. Percy had no problem with the name but he didn't think it suited the baby, first of all it was an elegant name that somewhat resembled peace and anyone with a name like Grace makes him think of a really nice girl. This was Annabeth's kid, there was no way his baby girl would be a nice person, more like a sarcastic know it all like her mother.

He didn't dare voice his opinion out loud,"Ya that's a nice name but I was thinking of something else."

He said a bit nervously and Annabeth looked at him in surprise,"What's this? Seaweed brain has an idea? He's using his brain?" She mocked and Percy frowned at her.

"Ironically I'm being told this by a bl-" he stopped talking once he saw he glare at him.

"Well, I was thinking...maybe Haley?" He asked, he had researched girl names and what they meant. Apparently Haley meant hero, it reminded him of their demigod life but he knew that she would be a great hero if it ever came to that. He prayed she would never be burdened by such a cruel fate, but it seemed that she would be his hero. He could picture her wrapped in his arms as a baby, yes she would mean the world to him. His life would be perfect with Haley and Annabeth with him.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow,"Why Haley?" She questioned.

Percy grinned,"Haley means hero. When she's born I know she'll mean the world to us and it also reminds me of our demigod days, she'll be our little hero."

Annabeth nodded slowly,"That was the smartest thing you've said since we've been married." He scowled at her but in response she gave him a quick kiss which made him grin goofily.

-Time-

"Breathe Annabeth breathe, it's over now." Percy whispered as she slowly released her death grip from his hand. She panted heavily, sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and her grey eyes were looking around wildly. She looked relived and exhausted, her hands were shaking as she took deep breaths.

He kissed her forehead,"You did good, it's over now. She's finally out." He whispered and she smiled at him. He could hear a quiet cry and he perked up immediately, his daughter, he was officially a father.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said and handed the baby to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled softly as the crying baby settled down once in her arms. Her heart swelled with happiness and she smiled softly at the baby as it yawned. Percy couldn't see the baby well but knew Annabeth deserved to hold Haley first because of the pain she endured.

"She's beautiful." Annabeth whispered and laughed quietly, she kissed the baby's forehead before handing her to Percy. Percy gently took the baby and his heart melted, she was beautiful, she had a patch of black hair on her head and her eyes were peacefully closed. She tried to open them but couldn't, she reached out to touch his face and he smiled widely. She was a small baby and Percy adored her, this moment was better then he could of imagined. His little girl was finally here, he and Annabeth had created this beautiful baby girl. He was proud at the life he held in his hands, he was her baby, he and Annabeth were parents. He couldn't believe it was actually happening, he couldn't believe she was here with them and it seemed to good to be true. He stroked her soft head gently as he stared down at her, he knew then that he would do anything for her, he knew that this would strengthen his bond with his wife as well. Holding her in his arms felt amazing, his daughter. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that he know had the perfect little girl and the perfect wife.

"Hi Haley, I'm your daddy." He cooed and let her hold his finger. He was a father, any doubts he had melted away as he stared at Haley, his little hero.

**My first one-shot with percabeth. Tell me what you think, I love the name Haley/Hailie but that's not my name I just love the name a lot. So tell me what you thought of the story.**


End file.
